Take the Shot
by Starskulls
Summary: After many rows, Bunny finally snaps and throws some hurtful words at Jack. Soon after, Pitch launches an attack on the Pole and a fight begins. A shot is made and a target is hit. Brotherly love is powerful and Bunny didn't know how much Jack cared until it was too late.
1. Chapter 1: Outburst

**Sup guys? Hey, guess who had an A+ on her welsh exam! That's right! Me! Anyway, this is basically a one-shot and I got the idea to write this when I was in Religious Studies! Well, that and my friend was nagging me to write a fic like this. I asked her why couldn't she write it but she said that I was a better writer. Phff, she's just being lazy! Well, here goes!**

* * *

Today was just like any other day. North rubbed the side of his temples as he watched the Easter Bunny and the Winter spirit arguing yet again. Why they bickered like this, he would never know. Personally, some arguments were quite funny to watch like when Jack dumped a load of water on Bunny who had to hair dry his fur.

But today wasn't like the other days. Bunny seemed more ticked off than usual and Jack seemed to be a bit…nervous than cocky this time. Maybe it was the fact that Jack had made a little snow shower yesterday which also happened to be Easter. Now North was aware about the blizzard of 68 and Jack had promised to leave Easter free of snow days. He didn't expect this argument to be so stressful.

"How many bloody times do I have to tell you?! No snow days on Easter!" Bunny bellowed up at Jack who was sitting up on the globe with his staff balanced on his shoulder. His face was anxious and his knuckles were whiter than usual.

"Look I didn't mean to! I thought it would make the eggs look prettier!" Jack protested. Now Tooth, Sandy and North were watching below the globe but a few steps away from Bunny. He wasn't nice when he was angry.

"Well it did nothing but cause trouble for the kids finding my eggs! I lost a few believers!" Bunny snapped, his knuckles crackling and crunching. This was very true as some lights had flickered yesterday but that wasn't a problem for Sandy's dream sand.

"Now Bunny, Sandy fixed that and you know it" Tooth said. She didn't like arguments at all. Jack smiled at this but Bunny's grin didn't fade. It only deepened into a dark frown and his tone also darkened.

"That's just it! Jack always has someone to clean up his mess for him! He never cares what he does and we are always there to pick up the pieces!" Bunny snapped angrily and Jack's eyes flashed with hurt.

"That is not true! I have made a few messes a few times yes, but I have fixed them! The blizzard of 68 wasn't one of those times" Jack admitted. He didn't want to be in another argument because he didn't like them! That blizzard had been an accident! He had fallen asleep in a tree and he had had a nightmare which caused a fierce blizzard to occur while he was asleep.

Now Bunny had had more than enough and his anger took over his mouth. "Will you just SHUT UP?! You never care for anyone but yourself! Why don't you just go away?" Bunny yelled.

Tooth gasped in horror and Sandy was shocked at this. North was the most shocked, "Now Bunny that is enough! You have no right to speak out of term like that!" he said sternly. Jack's eyes were starting to brim and he floated down from the globe so he was facing Bunny.

"Look I am sorry! I was trying to gain more believers so more kids would be happy" Jack said with a strain in his voice.

Tooth smiled at this, "That does sound like a good idea if I must say so myself" she said and Sandy put a tick above his head. North stroked his beard with a smile.

"Now when I think about it, that is very good plan!" North exclaimed. In the three months that Jack had been a Guardian, he had gained a lot more believers and they had all spent more time together than they used to. But Bunny was blazing and the next thing he did horrified everyone.

"We were better off without you! Why don't you just go and drown in your lake!" Bunny blurted out and he gave Jack a hard shove so he fell roughly to the floor. Bunny only realized what he just did as Jack's shocked face looked up at him and the tears that started to spill.

The others were speechless at what Bunny just did. What had he done? He had just hit a child! A three hundred year old immortal but he was stuck as a seventeen year old but still a child!

"Jack… I…I… didn't…" Bunny stuttered and went to help Jack up but Jack scrambled away from him. North gasped; it was like Jack was actually afraid of Bunny! After what just happened, he probably was.

Jack got to his feet and as Bunny went to him again, Jack pointed his staff at the Pooka and it started to glow a dangerous blue. Bunny was quite scared at the deadly glare coming from Jack's eyes and the tears that were coming out of his icy blue eyes.

"Leave. Me. Alone" Jack hissed. Tooth fluttered towards him and so did Sandy.

"It's okay Jack…" Tooth started but to her shock, Jack pointed his staff at her!

"Is this how you feel too?" he asked coldly and he started to make his way towards the open window.

Tooth was shocked at this. How could Jack even think this? But then again, he had been on his own for a long time. "Jack please calm down. We can talk this out like family" North said gesturing with his hands. What Jack said next, wracked North's heart with guilt.

"Talk this out? Like a family? Ha! You didn't want me as your family until Manny told you that I was going to become a Guardian? All those years alone, I wondered if any of you guys could see me. Yeah you could but did you ever come and say hello to me? No! None of you did! You know what? Bunny is right. You ARE better off without me. I will leave you alone with your 'family' and I will go back to my lake and maybe I will actually listen to Bunny this time!" Jack shouted and before anyone could say anything, Jack flew out of the window with snowflakes and tear drops flowing out behind him.

Bunny was literally frozen to the spot.

What had he just done?

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope this is okay! My other stories will be updated soon but I wanted to write a new one.**

**This will NOT have JackxBunny in it! Only brotherly love! :D**

** Please give me your opinions on this as this is one I am excited to write! Five reviews for the next chapter? Thank you!**

**~Star **


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

**Oh wow! I honestly didn't think this would get lots of reviews, follows and favourites so thanks a lot guys! Oh and sorry for the confusion, this isn't going to be a one shot but a story. Okay, I know lots of you were quite mad at Bunny in the last chapter, so get ready to see Tooth's anger! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bunny was just standing there looking down at his paws in awe and horror. He had just hit a child with these paws. How could he even look at them? Tooth was the first one to break the silence with a rage that nobody had ever seen her use before.

"How could you say that to him?!" Tooth shrieked and she shot forward like a dart and grabbed Bunny by the shoulders. Her face was flushed a deep scarlet and her eyes were brimming over. "He was only trying to help! There was no need to treat him like a piece of dirt! I should scramble your eggs right in front of you so you can feel what it's like to be hurt!" she screamed and Bunny's eyes drooped in shame and the fact that Tooth's voice was very high pitched. She then shocked everyone by slapping Bunny across the side of his face. Bunny cried out in pain but Tooth didn't loosen her death grip on his shoulders. Bunny's insides curled up inside him as he knew he probably deserved that.

North was just as angry as Tooth but he didn't want to lash out like her as that would cause more chaos. All he did was take Tooth by the shoulders and pulled her back in which she let him do although she was still shuddering with anger. North looked at Bunny, "Go and drown in your lake? Bunnymund, where did you get that idea from? That was very sick thing to say" North said holding the disappointment at the Pooka in his throat.

Bunny sighed, "I don't know why I said to go drown or everything else I said. I didn't know that he would be that hurt about the lake. I thought he would just blow it off" Bunny admitted. Now Sandy was very upset for what just happened and he was the only one who actually knew why Jack was upset about the drowning comment. Jack had told him a few days later after they had defeated Pitch and Sandy was feeling horrified and sorry for Jack. After all, he wasn't dead when he was chosen and Jack was. He had promised not to tell the others but now in this situation, he was scared for Jack.

Sandy waved at his friends and for a change, they actually saw his movement. "What is it Sandy?" Tooth asked weakly. Sandy then made an image of a frozen lake above his head which was obviously referring to the Burgess. North nodded understandably as the little golden man then made an image of a boy wearing a shirt and cloak. Bunny squinted at the figure.

"Is that Jack?" Bunny asked and Sandy nodded and took a deep breath. Here goes. He then made the little figure of Jack walk onto the frozen pond which then broke so the little figure of Jack fell through and went limp.

"Jack drowning? Are you trying to make me feel worse mate?" Bunny scowled and Sandy glared back at him. He then lifted his eyes to the image above him and the others kept watching. An image of the moon appeared above the frozen lake image and a little spray of sand started to lift the little Jack out of the lake. Then a staff appeared in Jack's hand who then started to fly about and his outfit had now changed to a hoodie. Sandy then cleared all the images above his head and crossed his fingers, hoping his fellow Guardians would understand.

North was processing this through his brain but Tooth was the first one to figure it out. "Sandy… are you saying… Jack drowned in the lake… before Manny chose him?" she asked and Sandy nodded in sorrow. Jack would probably hate him for this.

Bunny pulled his ears in horror. "Oh man, what have I done?!" he yelled in frustration.

"Everybody calm down!" North said making motions with his hands. "Now if Jack has gone anywhere, he HAS probably gone to the lake to relieve his stress" he said and now Bunny looked worried.

"North, you don't think Jack will actually listen to me about going to drown do you?" he asked shakily and North laughed.

"Of course not! Jack is sensible boy! He wouldn't leave us like that… would he?" North asked, his voice turning tense. Tooth was breathing so hard, Sandy was afraid she was going to pass out.

"Everyone to the sleigh now!" North bellowed and he was amazed when he saw that Bunny had already retreated to board the sleigh.

In the black night forest of Burgess, Jack was sitting in a tree by the lake with his staff clutched in his hand and tears spilling down his face. They were better off without him. They were better off without him. It was spiralling through his mind and rippling all through those 300 hundred years he was alone. It was true.

They never needed him then, they defeated Pitch before without him and he was only a fifth wheel to help them. He was useless and he knew it. Maybe when Manny chose him, he chose him out of pity because he was weak. Useless. Weak. Why was he even here? There was no point him being here if the Guardians didn't need him. Besides, if he left, he could see Pippa again along with his parents. He missed them ever since he found out about his past life.

Sighing he got up from his position and flew down to the centre of the lake. He tapped his staff on the ice three times so a hole formed that lead down to the cold darkness of the lake. He placed his staff down on the ice beside the hole and gazed around the forest. Well, he had had some good times here. "Goodbye" Jack whispered letting his tears free fall as a smile now came to his face. He would be happy at last.

Jack could only listen to the opening of a portal and the shouting of his friends alarm and horror before closing his eyes and stepping into the hole and dropping down into the bottom of the deathly cold lake.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know your jaws are probably dropping by now at this ending of the chapter! So can I have seven reviews for the next chapter please? Such a mean cliff hanger! Who am I kidding? It is totally evil! Cupcakes to all and to all in the next chapter!**

**~Star**


	3. Chapter 3: Saved?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but can I thank you all for so many reviews, follows and favourites you left! I wasn't threatened as much as I was in Tortured! Phew! Okay, cupcakes to all! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness. That was all he could see and feel. The cold water wrapped around him like a death blanket with his hoodie rippling against his chest and arms. His hair glimmered in the moonlight that seemed to be calling him up. Not this time. He wanted to be left alone. Thankfully when he had entered, his icy presence had frozen up the hole again so there was no way of breaking through.

Jack stared up at the lake surface with a smile on his face. He was finally free. No more loneliness. No more angst or being ignored. Most of all judged. Letting bubbles flow out of his mouth, Jack shut his eyes and let the water consume his lungs. Once his eyes were shut, he didn't see the shadows coming over the lake.

"Holy crap!" Bunny shouted, bounding and slipping over the closed up hole where Jack had fallen through.

"Somebody do something!" Tooth shrieked as she dropped to her knees and started to claw at the ice. Not being the strongest out of all of them, she didn't really affect the ice by scraping on it. Sandy made a golden hammer and started to pound on the ice which did start to make it crack but not much. North let out a yell and dug both of his swords into ice and started to twist them around so a little hole started to be carved.

Bunny was just standing there mortified. He could believe that Jack had done this. Not only that, it was all because of him. All because of him. Those words pierced his brain like knives and this flared his anger. He clenched his fists and let out a yell of frustration and then smashed his knuckles onto the ice.

Combined with the clawing, hammer, swords and Bunny's rage, the ice broke back open. North smiled victoriously but quickly turned to alarm and horror as he saw Jack's still body floating near the bottom of the lake. His arms were out beside him and his legs were out too so his position was like a starfish. He looked dead. No! He was not dead.

Before anyone could say anything or do anything, Bunny sprang into the water and started to kick down towards Jack. Tooth screeched in alarm and Sandy kneeled down to hole and started to wave his fists in the air so when Bunny came back up, he wouldn't lose sight of the hole. North was doing the same but he made a promise to himself when they all went back to the Pole, he was going to have a conversation with Jack and look after him like he was his own son. That wasn't a wish. It was a promise.

Bunny had never felt so cold. His fur kept him partly warm but the kiss of cold nipped at him and his ears felt as if they were going to drop off. His eyes burned with the freezing water but he didn't dare close them in case he lost sight of Jack. He was almost there. With his big and powerful feet, he was getting really close. Finally, he stretched out his paws and his fingertips closed around the wet material of the blue hoodie.

He had got him! Holding Jack close to his chest, he started to kick back the surface as fast and hard as he could. His lungs felt as if they were about to burst! He saw the familiar sight of gold and red and he breathed in a huge breath of air as he swished his head above the surface to be greeted by the moonlight and night sky.

Sandy grabbed Jack as soon as they came out of the water whilst Tooth grabbed Bunny who was shivering from the cold. North looked at Jack where Sandy had placed him on the ice. He looked deathly pale and Sandy didn't let go of his hand. Come on Jack, Sandy thought. North was about to hold Jack's hand and push his chest until the electric blue eyes snapped open.

"Jack!" North cried out in joy. Sandy let out a silent cheer. Bunny, who's teeth were chattering from the cold, saw Jack sit up and his freezing face turned into a warm look of relief. Tooth cried out in relief and she went to embrace Jack in a hug but to her surprise, Jack slid away from her and grabbed his staff which hadn't moved at all.

His finger closed around it and the familiar blue frost tingled around it. "Why did you do that?" Jack said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Bunny asked getting shakily to his feet and coming towards Jack.

"Why did you do that?" Jack asked, louder and more angry this time.

North was baffled as were the others. He wanted to die? Alone? Why?

"I just saved you!" Bunny said with a little of his anger coming back.

"I didn't want to be saved! I wanted to die!" Jack yelled out. His body was now getting covered in frost because of his wet clothes as was Bunny but Jack was mostly covered in frost because of his anger.

Now Bunny was furious. He had just swam down in the lake, almost got killed himself and this was the thanks he got?

"Look I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say the things I said!" Bunny yelled in anger and frustration. He was just being stupid now!

"Ha! If I hadn't tried to drown, you wouldn't have come looking for me anyway! Only when I'm dying is when you care! Don't say it's not true because it is! You never came looking for me 300 years ago did you?" Jack snapped raising his staff.

No one spoke a word. Jack was right. They weren't there for him. Never. They had left him alone when he had need company and family most.

Suddenly a chilling voice broke through the air and the Guardians turned their heads to the head of the pond where a figure stood that none of them expect to see again.

"How touching. A little family reunion and I wasn't invited" Pitch Black sneered.

* * *

**Ah! Jack isn't dead! Yet… The next chapter I will post will be the last one as this is going to be a short story but the last chapter will be action packed! Oh you are in for a shocker of a surprise! Such an evil cliffy too! Hehe! Eight reviews for more and cupcakes to all in the next chapter! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	4. Chapter 4: My Brother

**Final chapter guys! I hope you enjoy! This is my first ROTG fanfic I have ever finished! Wow! Oh I don't own them by the way. Wish I did though.**

* * *

"Pitch!" Bunny shouted, taking his focus off Jack and aiming at the yellow eyed monster. "You're not part of our family!" he added. North drew out his swords and Sandy formed out his golden whips. Jack did raise his staff but he didn't really care what happened to him now.

"Am I not? Oh that's a pity but by the little argument I wouldn't say he is either" Pitch said looking at Jack who shuddered at his glare. Bunny felt the pang of guilt hit him again but he wasn't going to fall for Pitch's mind games.

"Pitch, get lost!" Tooth shouted who was still furious at him for kidnapping her precious fairies.

Pitch ignored her and continued his gaze at Jack. "You know Jack, you can still take up my offer" he said and at this, the Guardians looked confused. Offer? What offer?

"Jack? What is he talking about?" North asked but Jack didn't say anything. North looked up at Pitch angrily, "What did you say to him?" he demanded and Pitch shrugged.

"I merely offered him a chance to join me. Cold and dark go together perfectly. But our last little chat ended up a bit… snappy" Pitch said, and Jack tightened his grip on his staff. He remembered it clearly and that was the most pain he had ever felt.

Jack finally stepped forward, much to Pitch's pleasure and the Guardians horror. Was he going to join Pitch? Had he been that pushed away?

But it reversed. It was Pitch's turn to look in horror and the Guardians smiled in pleasure. "I will never join you Pitch, even if I get to the brink of death and you are the only one who can save me, I will never ever join you. I want to be loved, not feared. Now like I said last time, leave me alone" Jack said through anger and frustration.

Pitch snarled but then he relaxed his breath, "Very well Jack. Even though I could have given you everything your friends couldn't, you would still stay with them. Pity. Well I guess I have no further use for you" Pitch said sighing. He clicked his fingers twice and fearling horses sprang up from the side of the lake.

Pitch laughed at the Guardians shocked faces and slunk back into the shadows. The fearlings all ran towards the five who instantly reacted. Sandy slashed his whips at the beasts who quickly fell into piles of black sand. Sandy smiled at first but then in horror as he saw the fearlings regenerate from the sand. Sandy frowned in anger as more started to come. This was going to be a long fight.

North spun his swords in his hands and lashed out at the fearlings surrounding him only to be surrounded by more! "This is ridiculous!" North yelled and his eyes met a flash of colour as Tooth flew past him and sliced through the fearlings with her razor sharp wings.

"We have to create a powerful amount of energy to get rid of them!" Tooth yelled to him. Where the heck would they get that with all these fearlings chasing them?

Bunny tossed his boomerangs at the sandy fiends around him. Ah how he hated these things! He hopped to and fro dodging and ducking. A flash of blue caught his eye and he saw Jack beating the fearlings off with his staff. That was all he was doing? Hitting them off with a stick? He rolled his eyes but he continued to fight.

What he didn't see was that Pitch had come up behind him. He didn't come too close as he didn't want to be caught out. His plan was all set out and carried out perfectly. He conquered up a spear in his hand and took careful aim at Bunny's back. This was it. He fired the spear with perfect aim, just as he had done with Sandy. North managed to back off a few fearlings as did the others and they all saw the spear coming towards the Pooka.

"Bunny watch out!" Tooth screamed. Bunny whirled around to see the spear coming towards him and by the time he saw it, it was too late for him to move. But it wasn't too late for someone else to move.

Bunny felt himself being pushed out of the way as someone took the blow for him. As he got up from his stomach from the ice to see the hunched figure standing where he had stood. Jack was stood there with the spear in his stomach and blood was coming out and seeping through his hoodie.

"Jack!" Bunny yelled in horror. Pitch laughed out in glee at Jack as more fearlings started to close in on him. Jack felt nothing but anger burning inside of him. Jack yelled out in rage and a brilliant blue light orbed around him and circled outwards. It froze all of the fearlings, including Pitch himself and the final blue frost blow, knocked them all far away where they wouldn't come running back in a hurry.

Now that they were gone, Jack pulled the spear out of his stomach and dropped it. He then dropped to his knees and the others quickly surrounded him but Bunny was there first. He held Jack like a new born who was holding his stomach and taking deep breaths.

"Oh God! Hang in there mate!" Bunny said worriedly. Tooth was starting to cry as she knew in her heart that even Jack couldn't survive this and North pulled her into a hug. Sandy dissolved his whips and hovered on the spot with fat golden tears sliding down his cheeks.

Jack opened his eyes to look up at Bunny. "Hey… Kangaroo… sorry for pissing you off" he whispered. Bunny shook his head.

"No mate, I'm sorry. I should never have treated you like that. You are more of a Guardian than I ever was" he said with tears starting to form at his eyes.

Jack laughed weakly, "Finally… you realize that" he joked. Bunny laughed lightly as did the others but it quickly went back to sorrow.

"Listen Bunny… I…I wanted to die. I really did… but now… I realized that I didn't want to leave you. Any of you" he said looking at the others who smiled tearfully at him. "I'll miss you Tooth… you… are like a mother to me" Jack said and Tooth cried harder at this but with tears of happiness at that comment. "Sandy… my uncle… I will miss our chats" Jack said and Sandy smiled and formed the image of big heart above his head. "North… father… I will miss your wonder and cheer" Jack told him and North's blue eyes filled with tears. Jack gazed up at Bunny with tears in his eyes, "Bunny… you gave me hope and that is what I will miss and… you will… always be… my brother" Jack said before closing his eyes and letting his final breath leave him.

Everyone started to cry now and Bunny hugged Jack to his chest. He would never forget Jack ever. He would be in his heart forever.

Jack Frost would always be his brother.

* * *

**Ah, sweet ending! Give me your thoughts of this story as it is now finished! No being mean to me thought! Okay cupcakes to all and I will see you all soon in my other stories!**

**~Star **


	5. Chapter 5: VOTE!

**Sorry, not a chapter but a note. I know that a lot of you feel like killing me for killing Jack in this story so I have decided to be… kind to you all :D **

**I am herby offering you a chance to vote. Here is what you are voting for!**

**1: Yes, a sequel to this story would be great.**

**2: No, this story doesn't need a sequel.**

**The choice is entirely up to you. I just felt really mean and guilty for ending the story like that as I know how much you all love Jack. I do to! He is my favourite character! So vote in your reviews guys! I need to know! Yes, in your reviews, not a poll. Reviews.**

**Oh don't forget about my video too! If you are a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fan, then I have made a trailer for it and it will be a future fic too! The link is on my profile if you want to watch it but please comment though!**

**Okay, I will leave you all to vote in your reviews! Bye for now! **

**~Star**


End file.
